Não Mais
by BabyBlue55
Summary: Sasuke traiu Sakura...de novo, mas dessa vez ela deixa ele. Mas e se em uma missão algo precioso é roubado?"Sakura""Você me deixou" Creditos á -gothic-porcelain- e Okami X Ko X Bites.
1. Separação

Não mais.

Ela tentou ignora-lo. Esperando que ele estivesse pasando somente por uma fase. Talvez isso melhora-se

Uma garota pode sonhar, não pode?

Ele falou que amava ela. Que ele sempre fez. Ela acreditou nele. Ele falou para ela que iria parar. Ela acreditou nisso tambem. Agora... Olhe para eles.

Todas as promessas que ele fez para ela...a vida feliz, a casa feliz, um marido amoroso...tudo isso...uma fraude

Ele quebrou todas as promessa que ele fez com nenhum remorso. Nenhum carinho.

Ele jurou que nunca machucaria ela, nunca abandonaria ela novamente.

Que bonitas palavras. Que palavras bonitas, vazias, sem sentido.

Sakura tentou ser uma boa esposa. Ela acha que ela fez um trabalho bastante decente. Mas continuou...a dor não acabou. Ele continuou a apunhalando pelas costas. Ela tentava superar isso, na esperança de salvar o casamento. Ele constantemnte saia com outras garotas, e ainda continuava esperando o amor firme dela. Então ela deu isso para ele.

Sakura realmente pensou que ela era boa. Ela deixou Sasuke fazer o que quisesse com ela sempre que ele desejasse. Não importava se ela tinha tido um pessimo dia. Não importava se ela tinha acabado de chegar de uma missão. Não importava se ela estava tendo suspeitas. Nada parecia importa para ele. Bem... para ela importava.

Sakura acabara de chegar de um missão de Rank S. Enquanto ela ia andando para o recinto Uchiha, o seu sangue manchava a armadura de Anbu, ela só conseguia pensar em rastejar para a cama deles...e dormir. Sua mente e seu corpo estavam muito entorpecidos, mas ela abriu a porta e caiu no divã.

Sakura nunca se sentiu em casa. Era plano e simples. As paredes era de um cinza, que parecia paredes de uma prisão. O teto era preto, como uma chuva inevitavel. O chão não tem um pedaço de carpete ou tapete, é esteril, como um deserto. Não...desertos são quentes. Este lugar nao tem calor. Lá dificilmente tinha alguma mobilia. E se tinha era sempre cinza ou preto. Sakura tentou dar uma amenizada. Um dia ela escolheu flores e comprou. Ela lembra disso perfeitamente. Essa lembraça esta guardade em uma parte especial da mente dela. Ela colocou as fores em um vaso branco. Aquele era o unico ponto de cor da casa...tirando ela. Ela esperava que o marido notasse e sorrise. Enquanto ele andava, tudo que ele disse foi_"Eu odeio o cheiro de flores"_.

Sakura riu sem graça enquanto ela desamarrava as botas de comprimento ate o joelho. Ela desamarrou sua armadura do peito e a saia e em seguida os dobrou. Perfeitamente. Tinha que ser feito perfeitamente. Quando ela estava em sua chuva de sangue manchando sua roupa ,ela ouve gemidos.

_Ah não_

A cada passo subindo as escadas, era uma facada em suas costas, um pedaço do seu coração ja danificado, partido. Enquanto ela se aproximava do quarto, a cama dela, o quarto deles. Ela rezava para ser notada. Detectada. Mas é claro que ela nao teve muita sorte. Os gemidos e rangidos da madeira ficavam mais altos enquanto ela chegava mais perto. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, seus dedos tocaram a porta.

Sakura rspirou fundo e deixou seus dedos tocarem a porta. Era de madeira...carvalho. A mais forte de todas as madeiras. Enquanto ela deixava sua cabeça descansar contra a porta, ela se sentia segura. A madeira não trairia ela. No entando poderia quebrar. Sakura sabia que seria melhor se ela descesse e fingisse que não aconteceu nada, mas ela não podia. A mentira, o engano, eles tinham que ser interrompidos. Sakura fechou os olhos e abriu a porta.

Ela suspeitava o que ela encontrou, mas isso não parou a dor.

Dentro ela encontrou sua melhor amiga Ino e seu marido Sasuke, se movendo um contra o outro, gemendo de prazer. Eles não notaram a presença dela, ela ficou ali, atordoada, tendo que assistir a cena se desenrolar. Sasuke estava em cima de Ino, indo fundo nela como se sua vida dependesse disso. Quando Sakura conseguiu ter voz, só pode pronunciar uma palavra.

"Sasuke..."

Ambos se viraram para ela com horror de serem capturados. Sakura não podia tirar os olhos de Sasuke nu, ainda mais palido no quarto cinza. Os dois rapidamente saltaram da cama e correram para colocar suas roupas. Sakura tinha saido praticamente por duas semanas. O que aconteceu? Sakura encontrou voz e decidiu fazer perguntas, mas ela so consegui falar pequeas palavras.

Ha quanto tempo? – ela perguntou baixinho

Ambos olharam para ela com um misto de vergonha e culpa.

Sakura...- Sasuke começou

Quanto tempo? – ela perguntou com mais força

Sasuke olhou para baixo, derrotado.

Toda semana – Sasuke disse com firmeza, evitando olhar para Sakura

Durante toda a semana...- Sakura repetiu baixo

Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu. O sorriso não tinha calor. Ela sorria com a ironia da situação. Ela riu baixo e abanou a cabeça.

Acabou – Sakura

Ela podia sentir os dois olhando para ela.

Sakura, por favor – Sasuke avançando para ela com uma calça. Ela era cinza claro.

Eu vou ter os papeis do divorcio amanha. Eu ja não vou estar aqui quando voce acorda, por isso, apenas assine eles –ela disse se afastando deles. O cheiro de sexo a sufocava.

Você não vai pelo menos dormir aqui? Nós podemos resolver isso! –Sasuke

Eu me recuso a dormir em uma cama que minha amiga e meu marido contaminaram na minha ausencia – Sakura falou friamente

Isso pareceu atingir os dois. Sakura deu um suspiro de derrota, entregando-se a crueldade do universo e ela retornou escada abaixo.

Sasuke não queria que isso acontecesse. Ele sentiu a culpa em seu peito enquanto via sua mulher descer as escadas. Ele tentou encontrar o lado positivo da situação. Ino deu a bunda pra ele. Ela olhou para ele não acreditando que ele não estava devastado. Talvez ele estivesse. O que ela sabe? Sasuke se sentou em sua cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

O que ele não podia acreditar era Sakura, fraca do jeito que ela era, não derramou uma simples lagrima. Ela não chorou por se mesma. Ele a matou tanto assim? Sasuke fechou os olhos. Ela estaria la pela manhã, fazendo seu café preto. Ele riu um pouco com esse pensamento. Ela sempre adiciona açucar, leite, cremes para ela, para ficar doce e saboroso. Porque não deixar do jeito que esta? Basta tomar a bebida amarga e desfrutar o sabor de sua dureza. Ele nunca entendeu.

Quando acordou, Sasuke esperou puxar Sakura para si, mas ele não pegou nada apenas o ar frio. Sasuke sentou-se um pouco alarmado. Ela só pode estar la em baixo, como ela sempre fez. Ela tinha que estar. Tinha que ser perfeito. Sasuke não se apressou, tomou banho, escovou seu dentes e em seguida desceu as escadas.

Ele brincou com si mesmo mentalmente que Sakura realmente nunca iria sair, ele não teria que esconder sua intimidade com Ino...embora que a pontada de culpa ainda estivesse lá. Quando ele entrou na cozinha encontrou os documentos em cima do balcão. Ele os pegou ameaçadoramente e apertou os papéis. Eram os papéis do divórcio...e Sakura já havia assinado.

Sasuke puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. Tudo ficou claro para ele.

Ela realmente o deixou.


	2. Missão

Dois meses. Já faz dois meses desde que Sakura tinha me deixado. Eu nunca pensei que ela realmente podia fazer isso. Eu sempre pensei em mim como um ser sem emoção, apenas tendo necessidades carnais, mas agora, eu nunca senti isso ... essa... sensação. Estou triste, porque Sakura foi colocada nessa situação, envergonhado pelo que eu fiz, chateado porque sempre que eu saio eu recebo olhares mortíferos, irritado, porque agora eu estou preso com Ino, e acima de tudo, sozinho ...

Enquanto eu estava deitado na minha cama me sentindo estranho pensei em como a Ino era diferente . Quanto pior ... ela era. Ino estava sempre morrendo de fome e ela achava que isso era bonito. Isso me fez mal. Sua pele era áspera e fria em relação à pele de Sakura, cremosa suave ... de luxo ... maravilhosa ... perfeita. Lembrei-me da sensação maravilhosa de ser capaz de puxar o corpo quente de Sakura macio para o meu ... Ino também era uma péssima cozinheira. Ela definitivamente não conseguia chegar aos pés de Sakura. Porra, mesmo se ela tivesse uma luz de alta potência, ainda sim, Sakura iria brilhar mais que ela. Quando temos relações sexuais ou, "fazer amor" como Ino coloca, eu sempre fecho meus olhos e penso em Sakura. E entre mim e você, Ino não tem atrito. É como jogar um cachorro-quente em qualquer lugar. Eu não sei porque eu continuo voltando para mais ...

Sempre que eu saio, sou seguido por Ino, é claro, e sempre que eu vejo Sakura, é como se uma estaca perfurasse meu coração. Por quê? Porque ela parece tão,porra, ... feliz. Feliz. De todas as emoções que ela poderia ter tido, a sensação que ela sentiu foi felicidade? Então, novamente, não posso culpá-la por toda essa merda que eu a coloquei. Porra, eu acabei de dizer isso? Eu estou me perdendo...

Tudo bem ... Eu acho que estou indo para ir para um passeio, talvez eu possa escapar da va-, quero dizer ... Ino. Ok, só sair silenciosamente pela porta, e...!"

"Onde você vai Sasuke?"

Precisava falar tão alto! O que há de errado com você?

"Para um passeio ... sozi..."

"Bem, eu vou com você, baby!"

Sim. Por favor concerda-me com o ar de sua graça, oh, sua tão querida presença. Eu amo o som de sua voz. Estão percebendo o sarcasmo?

Enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas, Ino falava sem parar, como de costume e eu nunca falando nada... como de costume. Tudo que ela sabia falar, era sobre ela mesma. Sua beleza, seu cheiro, sua pele, o que ela comeu, ou o que faltou. Deus, por favor me tire daqui. Enquanto nós continuamos caminhando pelas ruas, um Anbu mascarado apareceu na nossa frente. Ele nos disse que estavamos sendo chamados na torre do Hokage imediatamente.

"Oh, Sasuke, o que você acha que ela quer?" Ino gritou.

Será que você engoliu um brinquedo barulhento? O que há de errado com a sua voz?

"O que você acha? Por que temos que ir para lá?"

Eu sinto como se estivesse falando com uma criança de dois anos.

"Bem, talvez ela quer falar comigo! Eu tenho melhorado muito!"

Eu só podia olhar para ela.

{Ino}

Ai meu deus! Ele está olhando pra mim! Ele provavelmente está percebendo minha beleza e está tenho sonhos eróticos. Ele é tããão obcecado por mim.

{Sasuke}

Sua puta estúpida. Você é realmente tão ingênua? Deus, você está provavelmente pensando que eu estou sonhando com a sua "beleza". Ugh.

Nos aproximamos da torre da Hokage e eu respirei fundo, deixando o ar fresco encher meus pulmões e bagunçar meu cabelo. Eu lentamente exalei e orei por uma missão longa e desafiadora. Ino e eu andamos pelos corredores e finalmente chegamos na sala Hokage da sala. Eu que abri as portas, desde que a _Miss Eu sou Perfeita _quebrou uma unha, fazendo. Entramos e eu quase parei. Eu quase engasguei com minha própria respiração. Eu quase sorri. Quase. Sakura estava ao lado da mesa, lendo um livro sobre alguma arte ninja. Ela estava com um short preto muito curto, botas pretas ate um pouco acima de seu joelho e uma camisa branca, sem mangas, colada e de amarar na frente. Eu a olhei e achei que ela estava extremamente sexy.

Eu deixei meus olhos desviarem para Ino e me arrependi. Um camisa roxa, que mais parecia um sutiã, uma saia que toda vez que ela se abaixava mostrava a bunda, que por sinal ela não tinha, e seu salto agulha ridículo que faz ela tropeçar como uma idiota. Deus, o que eu fiz? Sakura nos viu, naturalmente, e simplesmente virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Eu não a culpo. Mas, para piorar as coisas, Ino abre a boca. Sua gigante, alta e irritante boca.

"Ei testuda, tentando brincar de ninja novamente? Você só vai se machucar, então por que você não deixa os profissionais cuidarem disso?"

Ela não se limitou a dizer isso. Eu vi quando Sakura se virou e caminhou lentamente até nós. Eu podia sentir o calor indo para a minha virilha como sempre fazia quando eu via Sakura. Seus quadris balançando com cada passo e seus pequenos seios saltando através do tecido fino. Droga, eu deveria ter usado calças mais soltas. Ela parou a poucos centímetros de distância de mim, mas ela estava voltada para Ino. Eu podia sentir seu perfume de cereja que costumava sempre impregnar em torno de mim, mas recentemente havia desaparecido. Eu adorava o cheiro das flores. Eu vi um brilho em seus brilhantes olhos de esmeralda, que me fez perceber que ela estava prestes a matar o orgulho Ino.

"Ino, você é uma enfermeira no hospital, correto?" Sakura disse lentamente. Eu olhei para ela enquanto seus lábios se abriam para pronunciar cada palavra. Então eu olhei quando Ino falou com todo o orgulho.

"Chah, Haruno. Mesmo que você deve saber disso, Deus" Ino disse, ofegando.

Sakura sorriu e olhou para ela docemente. Porra, olha para mim assim!

"Então, até você deve saber que eu não sou uma ANBU qualquer, eu sou a melhor ninja médica de todas as nações e, portanto, sua superior... de longe. Esse profissionalimo é o suficiente para você... novata?" Sakura disse, sorrindo de satisfação.

Ino ficou escarlate e apertou sua mandíbula em fúria. Ela então abriu a boca para dizer algo de volta.

Esta vai ser uma longa missão.


	3. A Capitã

**Sakura**

Dois meses. Passou-se dois meses desde que eu deixei o Sasuke-ku... Sasuke. Eu sempre vejo ele pela vila, mas nunca falo com ele. Eu sinto como se estivesse sendo esmagada pela pressão da água, mas consigo subir para a superfície para respirar ar fresco. Nós sempre passamos um ao lado do outro nas ruas e eu sempre posso sentir ele me olhando. Eu ate poderia parar e falar com ele... Se a Ino não estivesse sempre agarrada no seu braço. Ela é como um parasita. Eu comecei a andar mais com o Naruto e o Sai. Eles são meus verdadeiros amigos. Quando Naruto descobriu sobre a traição, ele queria matar o Sasuke. Literalmente matá-lo. Sai não queria o segurar Naruto, mas o segurou por mim. Eu tinha que me assegurar que tinha superado o Sasuke. Que eu não me importava. Isso tinha funcionado para ele, então ia funcionar para mim.

**Narrador**

Sakura suspirou enquanto caminhava em direção à torre da Hokage. Sua mestra queria a ajuda dela para analisar alguns arquivos super- secretos. Os arquivos preocupavam sua mestra. O conteúdo significava a condenação de todos... Se ele não conseguissem lidar com aquilo. Enquanto ela subia as escadas... ela suspirou novamente. Ela não estava se sentindo bem. Ela tinha conseguido encontrar o seu próprio apartamento e até algumas vezes chamava Hinata para conversar. Ela se sentia tão mal pela Hinata. Hinata ainda amava tanto o Naruto, mas ele gostava da Sakura. Ele ficou ainda mais otimista em conseguir uma chance, agora que ela ficou solteira. Ela apenas tinha vinte anos depois de tudo.

**Sakura**

Eu andei pelas grandes portas e caminhei até Tsunade. Ela me perguntou se eu queria assumir a sua posição como Hokage...várias vezes. Recusei todas as vezes naturalmente. Não era só porque eu não queria assumir a vila, mas também porque Naruto ficaria devastado. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando pensei na reação de minha mestra sobre o meu divórcio. Ao ouvir a notícia ela quebrou a garrafa de saquê e foi enfurecida até a porta. Eu consegui acalmá-la pelo menos. Ela ainda odiava Sasuke por isso... e francamente isso me fazia rir. Quando entrei, vi quase todos os originais "Time 9" alinhados contra a parede. Ótimo, uma missão. Agora sim eu poderia ter algum divertimento. Eu odiava estar presa no hospital o tempo todo.

Eu atravessei a sala e peguei um arquivo que eu estava trabalhando. Eu deslizei sobre a mesa, deixando cair as minhas pernas para fora do lado. Antes de abrir o arquivo que eu olhei em volta para me certificar o meu ex não estava aqui com a sua sanguessuga. Não, o caminho está livre. Só então abri a pasta e comecei a ler. Depois de apenas alguns minutos eu ouvi o grito. Eu suspirei e decidi ignorá-los. Eu ouvi Sasuke e Ino entrarem e eu fiz o meu melhor para fingir que eu não havia percebido. Infelizmente, a porca não poderia perder uma chance, e abriu sua enorme boca. Depois cuspiu algum disparate qualquer e eu andei até ela e ajeitei as coisas. Eu nem sequer usei as mãos. E eu não pude deixar de notar pelo canto dos meus olhos, como Sasuke estava olhando para mim. Maldito bastardo.

Quando me virei a porca anoréxica abriu a boca.

_"Ei, bunda gorda, não esquente tanto a cabeça, afinal você ainda luta como uma merda!"_

Strike um.

Eu simplesmente rosnei e ela continuou.

_"Testa, me escute sua vadia sem bunda!"_

Strike dois.

Eu não sou reta. Nessa hora eu parei e apertei meus punhos. Eu não vou escutar isso dela.

**Sasuke**

Ótimo, agora a Ino vai levar uma surra e eu vou ter que ouvi-la reclamar disso depois... tirando isso, Sakura fica com um olhar extremamente sexy quando está com raiva.

**Ino**

Heh, eu peguei ela agora! Eu vou mostra a ela, cha!

**Sakura**

Ser profissional, ser profissional, ser profissional. Eu repetia aquilo de novo e de novo, já que eu não queria causar uma cena com minha mestra assistindo. Isso foi o que tentei fazer. Isto é o que aconteceu. Ino andou até mim e disse algo que só eu podia ouvir. Bem, Sasuke pode ter ouvido isso ... Eu não tenho certeza, mas o importante é que eu ouvi.

_"Ei, Haruno. Toda noite eu faço o seu ex gritar enquanto estamos fazendo sexo na sua cama. Eu visto suas lingeries baratas e ele não se cansa de mim. Ele grita meu nome ... e você nunca conseguirá satisfaze-lo como eu consigo. Você simplesmente não é boa o suficiente para ele. "_

Essa vadia não pode me dizer que eu não sou boa o suficiente!

Eu me afastei meu punho e soquei seu rosto perfeito. Ela gritou e caiu ao chão, eu fui atrás, pronto para atacar novamente, mas alguém me pegou pelo braço. Eu parei não porque eu não podia fugir, eu parei por curiosidade. Como eu assustei facilmente uma gritante Ino, Sasuke olhou para mim friamente.

_"Porque você está tão ciumenta flor?"_ Ele falou com frieza.

Eu rapidamente puxei meu braço e me levantei.

_"Nunca mais me chame assim seu..."_

_"Basta!" _

Todos se voltaram para ver Tsunade furiosa em sua mesa.

_"Nós não podemos agir como pessoas adultas?"_ ela gritou.

Nós nos acalmamos e ela se sentou, um pouco mais calma. Ela puxou um papel de uma missão e bateu em sua mesa.

_"Esta é uma missão de classe A, por isso eu preciso que vocês trabalhem juntos e fiquem focados"_

Todos nós viramos animados (e um pouco assustada no caso da Hinata) para Tsunade para que pudéssemos ouvir mais detalhes. Uma missão classe A é apenas um degrau abaixo da Classe S!

_"Vocês vão rastrear o assassino em serie Satoshi Misora. Ele matou muitas pessoas, incluindo crianças e importantes oficiais. O local é em algum lugar na vila da chuva, que é apenas uma viagem de dois dias"_, disse Tsunade como os olhos de ouro analisando todos nós.

Nós todos assentimos e eu sorri, feliz por ser capaz de viajar. Se apenas não foi a chuva. Os olhos de Tsunade estavam fixos nos meus e uma mensagem secreta foi enviada. Os arquivos confidenciais brilharam na minha mente e eu acenei com a cabeça ligeiramente e discretamente.

_"Ah ... e quem exatamente vai liderar esta missão?"_ Droga Sasuke, sempre pensando que ele é tão superior. Ele nem mesmo adicionou o sufixo respeitoso!

_"Ahh, sim. Sr. Uchiha, sempre tão ansioso"_ Tsunade disse sorrindo.

Sasuke franziu o cenho quando minha mestra riu baixinho, enquanto puxava o formulário da missão.

_"Bem, vejamos ... Sakura vai liderar esta missão"_

Eu estava atordoado. Eu quase gaguejei enquanto eu fazia minha pergunta.

_"Por que eu?"_

_"Bem, minha querida, você é leal, você é confiável, e você nunca trairia seus companheiros e amigos ... ao contrário de algumas outras pessoas nesta sala" _Tsunade disse enfaticamente.

Todos na sala tentaram abafar o riso, que só se agravou quando Ino disse_, "Eu não entendi"_. Eu ate mesmo vi Neji dar uma risada.

Eu vi o Sasuke enviar para Tsunade um olhar fulminante, em seguida, seus olhos negros encontraram os meus. Eu deixei meu olhar feliz encontrar o seu e eu não pisquei. Ele rompeu o olhar primeiro e puxou Ino para mais perto dele. Eu não podia fazer nada, mas senti uma pontada de desespero. Eu realmente era tão horrível? Eu realmente era tão insatisfatória? Bem ... não importa ... eu acho ...

_"Ok, vocês saem de madrugada! Agora, vão!"_ Tsunade falou. Olhei por cima do meu ombro e vi um casal muito infeliz, Ino e Sasuke. Aposto que eles estavam bastante chateados. Hmph, bem feito. Virei-me para sair e eu senti Naruto colocar a mão na minha cintura enquanto ele dizia _"Vamos lá gente, vamos comer ramem!"_ Eu sorri quando ele abriu um largo sorriso e saímos, ansiosos pelo o amanhecer.

Todos nós decidimos ir até a loja de ramem antes da missão. Ok, todos nós não decidimos, Naruto que pediu que nós fossemos. Quando me sentei em um dos pequenos bancos a brisa bagunçou meu cabelo. Eu distraidamente coloquei uma mecha atrás da minha orelha. Eu me sentei e pedi o meu ramen e pacientemente esperei. Eu estava feliz por te sido escolhida para ser a capitã, principalmente por ser em uma missão tão importante. Eu deixei meus olhos varrerem os meus amigos. Eu vi o Naruto devorando seu ramem enquanto a Hinata tentava puxar uma conversa, mudando a coloração do seu rosto em pelo menos três diferentes tipos de vermelho. Eu vi Chouji comendo algumas batatas e Shikamaru cochilado em cima do balcão. Eu ri baixinho e depois os meus olhos, contra minha vontade é claro, desviaram para onde Ino estava se agarrado no pescoço do Sasuke. Enquanto eu os observava, os olhos de Sasuke se encontraram com os meus e ele puxou Ino para mais perto e forçou sua língua na boca dela. Afastei-me, enojada. Quando eu fiz isso acabei ficando cara a cara com Kiba. O menino que normalmente era ousado ficou subitamente tímido, as unhas nervosamente batendo no balcão de madeira usada. Suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas e um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

_"Sim?"_ Eu perguntei, curiosa.

_"Sak, Sakura ... você ... você quer ..."_

Ok, desde quando o Kiba gagueja? Ele soa como a Hinata.

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram e eu sorri, me divertindo com a cara fofa que ele estava fazendo.

_"Você quer sair comigo?"_

O tempo parou.

**Naruto**

Eu cuspi meu ramen em todo o lugar. Eu estava feliz comendo meu falecido ramen agora ... ... Por quê? Ele era tão jovem! Espere, eles trouxeram outra tigela, ok, de qualquer maneira. Como eu estava dizendo, depois que me recuperei da morte do meu amor, eu ouvi Kiba dizer "aquela pergunta". Para Sakura. Minha Sakura. Maldito cão! Ohh, Ramen!

**Neji**

Quando eu ouvi o Kiba falar para a Sakura "aquela pergunta" Eu olhei para o rosto do Uchiha. Foi impagável. Bem feito idiota.

**Sasuke**

Não. Não, não, não, não, não. Maldito seja o karma! Eu estava apenas tentando voltar para ela e você me tira isso! Primeiro fui molestado pela Ino, agora isso? Você realmente é uma puta! Se o cachorro pensa, por um segundo, que ele pode namorar Sakura eu vou dar "um jeito" nele. Porra Ino, sai fora! Eu vou matá-lo!

**Sakura**

Quando eu finalmente processei o que o Kiba me pediu, eu senti minhas bochechas incendiarem. Eu lentamente me virei e vi que todos no restaurante estavam olhando para mim. Naruto tinha ramen escorrendo pela boca e Sasuke teve a palma da mão cobrindo o rosto da Ino enquanto ele nos encarava. Meu blush aumento dez vezes. Eu poderia competir com a Hinata agora. Me virei para o Kiba e ele não estava se saindo melhor do que eu. Quando finalmente encontrei a minha voz eu consegui dar uma resposta.

_"Sim"_, eu sussurrei, corando furiosamente.

Kiba sorriu, exibindo suas presas. Ele então agarrou suavemente meu rosto e me puxou para um beijo.

**Sasuke**

QUE PORR-

**Chegamos ao final de mais um capitulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Bem, mil desculpas pela demora de novo, mas o 2ºano não ta fácil pra mim, minha maior nota ate agora foi 8,5, então vocês imaginam como deve estar o resto de todas as outras, matemática então...melhor não falar disso e também eu tentava fazer login aqui no fanfiction e não queria entrar, só agora que eu consegui.**

**Nesse capitulo eu fiquei com uma vontade gigante de surrar a Ino ate a morte e quem diria que o Kiba iria fazer uma proposta dessas? Espero que o Uchiha sofra e muito pelo o que ele fez com a Sakura. Bem vamos esperar pelos próximos capítulos e ver o que acontece.**

**Eu queria agradecer as reviews de todos vocês e me perdoem qualquer erro, eu não tive muito tempo pra revisar, só passei meu olho rápido.**


End file.
